Curiosity
by AisteachSam
Summary: Pein dosn't understand why Madara loves Eri, so he decides to check the girl out when it just them at the base


He just didn't get it… It didn't make sense to him. Why her? What was so special about her? The ginger haired man pondered to himself these questions as he walked around the nearly empty base. That Madara seemed to make a habit out of annoying the crap out of him. Weather it was on purpose or not was a complete mystery. What was he doing now that bothered Pein so much? That was easy, Madara's 'precious' lover. Madara was a man who seemed to have no interest in anything but his personal revenge on Konoha and to conquer the world… Before that women came into the picture. Now the great Madara Uchiha spent all the time he could with her, doing anything to please her, and making an alter ego who was the fool of the Akatsuki. It made no sense to Pein. How could the simple appearance of a women cause so much change in the Akatsuki's true leader?

It was just the two of them that occupied the base currently. Everyone else including Konan was out on a mission. That left Pein alone with Madara's lover. He rarely called her by her name, which by the way was Eri. He walked until he saw her on the couch; she seemed to be immersed in the book she was reading. Her blue eyes went back and forth on the page. Looking at her now he could not deny she was cute, hell, no man in their right mind could say she wasn't cute. But just that alone couldn't make a man want to change so dramatically. Her soft white bangs were in her face a bit but she didn't seem to notice them as she flipped the page to continue reading, apparently not noticing he was there or not even caring. She knew he didn't exactly enjoy her company like many of the other members seem to; if she was bothered by it he didn't know. He heard a book close and looked at her again, she had an annoyed expression on her face as she looked back at him.

"Can I help you sir? You've been standing there for hell knows how long," she stated. He said nothing and walked back out of the room. She sighed getting more annoyed. "Fine, ignore me like you usually do," she muttered reopening her book.

Pein returned to his thoughts. Ok sure, she was sweet to people she was on good grounds with, she only talked to him like that because she knew being friendly to him would be a waste of her time. But still just being cute and sweet isn't enough, there had to be more to her then that. He thought about her appearance. She was a looker now that he thought about it. She could be mistaken for being older because of her breasts… simply by looking at her breasts… He wondered if they felt soft too. Pein felt himself blush a bit thinking about it, he shook the thought out of his head. Now why in the hell was he thinking about it? In fact why was he thinking about her at all? He had work to do! Pein walked back to his office but not before resisting the temptation to peek in on her again.

After numerous attempts to focus on his work he only got a little done, he sighed frustrated. Konan wasn't around to help, Madara said she needed to get out of the base for once, but Pein knew it the real reason. It was another way for the immortal to get back at him for separating him from Eri… again.

He stood up and decided he should get something to eat. Walking out of his office and to the kitchen he smelled something good. Following the scent to the kitchen he saw his leader's girlfriend cooking. He made his way over at a bored pace and looked over her shoulder quietly. It was a simple batch of ramen but she made it smell so good to his empty stomach. He went a bit closer to her neck and smelled it… actually she smelled pretty good too.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a bit uneasy with the man so close to her. He blinked and backed away from her.

"Is that all for you?" he asked.

"No, this is too much for just me," she said rolling her eyes at him for such a ridiculous question.

"I was just checking," he said as she turned off the burner and reached up for the bowls, but couldn't quite make it. He reached a bit higher than her and got the bowls placing them in her outstretched hands. She blushed slightly, completely unused to him so close to her. He stepped back and observed her as she made two bowls and handed one to him.

"Here," she said. When he took his bowl from her she walked as fast as she could out of the kitchen, a bit freaked out by his behavior. He took a spoonful and ate it; she was a good cook too… Maybe Madara hadn't lost his mind for liking the girl so much, she did have some good qualities. Later she came back in with her bowl empty, quickly cleaned it then went back out. Pein finished and left his bowl in the sink. He saw her go into her room. He slightly sighed and went to his office where he was greeted with the paperwork that still needed his attention. It was a bit past midnight when he was finally done with the day's paperwork. He felt frustrated and stressed, without Konan there it was ten times worse. He stood up and left the office trying to figure out what to do to get rid of it all.

His feet walked themselves to in front of her room. Pein didn't feel like fighting whatever his body was telling him he wanted, all he knew was he wanted his stress gone. He opened the door and walked in; he heard the shower running, he walked to the bathroom and opened the door slightly. He peeked through and saw her figure beyond the shower curtain. She froze at the sound of the door.

"Who's there? Madara?" she asked thinking only her lover would have enough gall to disturb her while she was showering. Pein smirked and started to quickly undress himself. "Come on Madara, this isn't funny, come in here or at least say something" Eri said who felt sure it was another one of his tricks to scare her. Now undressed Pein quickly opened to door and made his way into the shower before Eri could realize who it was. She backed away and looked at Pein, who was defiantly not the man she was expecting. "What in all the fucking hells are you doing in here!?" she screeched at him trying in vain to hide her body from the man. He smirked and pinned her against the shower wall. She was completely off guard and took a few seconds before she started to struggle against him. "Let me go!" she demanded, but his grip simply tightened on her wrists.

"No," he said simply. "I think I'm putting together the puzzle as to why Madara likes you so much, I just need a few more pieces…" he smirked then crashed his lips onto hers. Eri struggled and tried to pull away… But she had to admit… Pein was a good kisser. She eventually kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip, but she hesitated, so his tongue forced its way in and licked her tongue. She gave him a little soft moan as a reward. He pulled away and licked at her wet neck.

"S-Sir please… I-I… can't…" she said trying again to resist him.

"Why? Because of Madara?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered a bit and nodded. "He's not here now, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Pein said licking her neck then nibbling on her ear. Eri moaned and submitted to him. Without a word he picked her up, she knew the drill and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you two do it in the shower often?" he teased as he put his length at her entrance, also noting how light she was.

"That's none of your business," she said blushing. He smirked and thrust in. Eri moaned in a bit of pain. "Ah shit you're huge!" she moaned. He smirked and thrust harder.

"Who's bigger?" he asked as he slowly increased his pace.

"Y-You are," she moaned. He thrust harder with his smirk growing; he finally started to slam into her moaning. Eri screamed in pleasure, she felt the need to call his name but she was hesitant.

He leaned in towards her ear as he kept thrusting and moaned, "Come on Eri say it! You know you want to…."

"P-Pein," she moaned shyly.

"Pein what?" he demanded thrusting even harder.

"P-Pein-sama," she moaned blushing.

"I can't hear you," he sneered.

"Pein-sama!" she moaned louder.

"Louder!" he moaned.

"Pein-sama!!" she screamed over and over as he kept his pace. After a while she finally came, Pein came soon after with a couple hard thrusts he shot his seed deep inside of her. They moaned and panted. Pein looked at her as he slowly pulled out. Eri groaned and looked at him.

"I finally… see why…" he panted as he put her down. She went to lean on the wall for support as she tried to regain her balance. But she found herself in Pein's embrace. "You're better off as mine… and not his…" he said to the surprised teen. She didn't resist him at all, and let him kiss her again.

----------------

Madara woke up with a start. Panting, his eyes wide in disgust at the horrid image stuck in his head. Eri grumbled slightly and looked up at him. "Madara?" she asked sleepily. He looked down at her. "What's wrong? Bad dream?" she asked gently, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes showing her concern.

"Y-Yes, horrible…" he said slowly calming down. She frowned slightly and cuddled him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head no. She sighed a little and lay back on the bed. "Eri?" he asked after a couple of minutes of quiet.

"Yes Mada-chan?" she said.

"You… You have no interest in Pein right?" he asked blushing a little. She looked at him confused.

"Course I don't. Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"No reason…" he said looking away feeling a bit stupid for asking.

"I told you not to eat sushi before we went to bed," she said sighing.

"I'm sorry dear…" he apologized.

"Next time please listen to me," Eri said.

"I will," he said wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her. He thought for a bit. "Do you think he's bigger than me?" he asked.

"Number one, how should I know? Number two, why does it matter?" she asked getting annoyed.

"I was just thinking…" he mumbled.

"That's it, defiantly no more sushi before bed; it gives you weird dreams," she said resting her head on his chest, letting him know she was tired and the conversation was over.

"Yes Eri-chan," he said. She smiled a bit and kissed him then let her head rest on his chest again, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night, I love you," she said.

"I love you too, pleasant dreams," he said smiling a bit before closing his eyes.

They both slowly went back to sleep, but a certain man was outside of their room listening in, "So she provides comfort huh? I guess that works…" he whispered to himself before returning to his room for the night.


End file.
